heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-07-24. Deviant Art, by Veltria
Veltria, 7/24/2008 4:37 AM :Deviant Art is one of my favorite art websites because I love seeing different artists and their artwork. So, I'm kinda disappointed that they changed the website because it makes it hard to find certain artworks you want to see. Especially King-Cheetah's artwork. I would explain more about it ,but I'll just say this; Hey Arnold fanart had over 2,340 pictures in all, but now when I last checked, they only had 83. Then only 3. Then last, none at all. That's why I'm kinda disappointed on that website. If you read this, maybe you can find out what's going on. Write me back if you can about this subject. Oh, and my bro says,"HI!!". ---- genaminna, 7/24/2008 5:03 PM :Hello, Veltria's bro :) And, are you sure you didn't put a filter on it or something? I did a search just now and got 2,391 results... :0 (and King-Cheetah's art is on the first page of 'popular'). ---- marcosbnpinto, 7/24/2008 9:40 PM :Maybe you used the different timetables( as "newest" or "popular" from since 8hours ago to a month ago, so it can give different results )without notice... ---- Cool, 7/25/2008 12:13 AM :This new version of DA sucks eggs! And its even worse for someone that runs on an res of 800 by 600 like me. Asses. Out of all the HA! fanart I've ever come across, I've noticed no one draws them in the oldschool phase from season one. Not even from season two to a lesser extent, either. All HA! art is based on season 4-5 "cleaner" character designs. That's good and all, but I'd like to see someone tackle the true style the show first had when stuff was more detailed...and cel animated. Stephen ---- Cool, 7/26/2008 8:54 PM :Deleted the other DA thread, don't spam the board. From: Veltria, 25/07/2008 11:01 PM : I got a chance to go on Deviant Art last night. I did find some pictures of Arnold from King-Cheetah and other artists on there. But, the stupid thing about it is there was originally there was none. But, after going on the website there was over 2,391, then later 2,393. Just like one of the user's said. But, the stupid thing is you can't back track to the page you was at because their is no number on the page your on. You know the number pages like 12345, they don't have that where previous and next page are at. They just got that on peoples' pages on there. Here's the joke about this, it looks like the old deviant art, just with that stupid pop up on the page and my brother says did anybody notice on the bottom of the page where next page and previous page, next page is covered with a thing that says"24" "60" AND "120" COVERING IT? Even I'm saying "what's up with that?".That's just wrong, man. That makes it hard for you to click on next page don't you think?-_- ---- genaminna, 8/18/2008 6:39 PM :Just letting you know- I saw someone draw the old HA! style on DA! :3 http://rachnoa.deviantart.com/art/Helga-old-style-93352918 ---- Cool, 8/22/2008 5:08 AM :nah, that's not ghetto enough. looks like season two, three-ish. ---- genaminna, 8/22/2008 7:22 AM :stop being so picky, lulz XD ---- Cool, 8/31/2008 12:01 AM :srsly, I'd like to see an artist tackle the OLDSCHOOL style from season one. Which was essentially Craig Bartlett's own drawing style at the time from the old comics, and also how the pilot was animated. That real inner-city feel. The very oldschool Nickelodoen, jazz-influenced, cell-animated detailed background-ed hip and cool first season HA! style. Gotta love it.